keir's Stop, Shuffle, Resume
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou-centric drabble. Idea copied from kccreation. R for swearing, sexual situations, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**

Author: Keir

Rating: T

The Gist of Things: Stole (borrowed?) this from **kccreation**; needed something to jump-start my brain. XD Felt like I _had _to get something posted, gawd.

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**All American Rejects - "Swing Swing"**

"_The sun is gone, / The nights are long, / And I am left while the tears fall. / Did you think that I would cry / On the phone? / Do you know what it feels like / Being alone? / ...Can you help me / Find a way to carry on again?"_

Kyou brooded. It was just natural for him, so Tohru didn't bother trying to convince him to come down from the roof any more. All he could think about was _him_. All night, every night he was up. The bags beneath his eyes were deep and he couldn't stay awake during classes any more.

In fact, he had decided to stop really attending class so he wouldn't have to bother sleeping through them.

His fingers tightened in a death grip on his cell phone. How could he? That _bastard_. His knuckles whitened as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away. Why should he cry over this? Fucking stupid. _Stupid ox! _He smashed the phone against the roof a few times, shattering the screen before throwing it out into the woods. Who fucking needed it? Who needed the stupid, handsome, charismatic ox?

**Papa Roach - "Broken Home"**

"_Broken home... / All alone..."_

Kyou wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stayed silent. All his father was waiting for was a noise, something else to punish his faggot son for. He wished he'd never fallen in love with Haru. He wished they had never started this so he wouldn't have to end it.

Another kick was aimed his way, catching him in the cheek. How easy it would be to overpower this man who had suddenly stepped back into his life, claiming all dominion over the cat's life after years of abandonment. And Akito had let him, of course. Akito knew what would happen. He coughed once and swallowed the blood pooling in his mouth. He would be damned if he'd show weakness. He had to fight for Haru.

**Green Day - "Wake Me Up When September Ends"**

"_Summer has come and passed; / The innocent can never last. / Wake me up / When September ends."_

The cat lounged on his back, head pooled in the ox's lap. It was all like a dream, the ox's confession to him, and then the shock, and his acceptance...

And the kiss. Kyou's first kiss.

His lips still tingled, like in a dream. A leaf gently drifted down and landed on his stomach. Hatsuharu reached over and picked it up, twirling it between fingertips before brushing it over Kyou's skin. The orange-haired boy's skin prickled in goosebumps and he felt his lips tipping up in a small smile. He stopped himself, unsure how to deal with even a simple smile. He'd never allowed himself—or been allowed to—enjoy the small things.

He never wanted to wake from this dream.

**Black Lab - "Anything"**

"_Could have been anyone, / Could have been a woman or a man. / Must have swept her away, / Made her forget who I am. / Could have been anyone, / Could have slipped me a drug. / Must have been a permanent dose / Made me forget who she was."_

Hatsuharu rubbed gently at his forehead, unsure where he was or what had happened in the last...whatever. He didn't even know how much time had passed since he had "Blacked" out. He felt the warm body next to him, though, and was surprised that someone had actually gone to bed with his Black side.

He blinked in shock. The orange hair feathered across his pillow was unmistakable: Kyou. He could have slept with anyone, man or woman, and yet here was the forbidden Cat in his bed. The room smelled musky.

His heart leaped. What had he said to Kyou? How was it that Kyou had come to be here? He wished he knew, he wished so badly that he knew. For such a long time he'd had his eye on the elusive creature who was always so brash and angry and quick to burn, and now he was afraid he had forever ruined his chance.

And how? How had he seduced this prize? Kyou wouldn't still be there if the ox were too aggressive; no bonds held the cat down, he'd go where he pleased. Likewise, he wished he remembered how their intimate joining had felt. Had the cat been just as quick to burn and passionate in bed as he was during the day, or had he been the blushing bride, squirming and mewling? Hatsuharu ran his fingers through that silky orange hair.

**Eddi Reader - "Nobody Lives Without Love"**

"_Sing for me, baby. / Nobody lives without love, / Nobody gets to give up. / You can try to lock your heart away / But love will come back for you some day."_

Hatsuharu's fingers traced over the lip of his glass again. He smiled to himself faintly staring into the amber liquid then took a drink. His eyes traveled to the man on stage illuminated in the spotlight, orange hair shining and bright. The singer crooned into the mic, his voice so deep and rough and tragic.

The black and white-haired man fingered his lip ring. He had thought after Rin and left him—again--that there was no love this world, that he was doomed to be alone. His heart had frozen over sitting in a sea of ice.

And then Kyou. Sweet, raging, furious, passionate Kyou. Hatsuharu had not even known what had hit him that night bumping into the other man in the alley behind the club, his head nearly bitten off, and then he was hooked. Smitten. He needed to see more, know more. Spur of the moment he had asked for a date; so unlike him. Rin had called him predictable, boring, and now his emotions were mystifying even to him.

Three months since they had been together and it couldn't have been sweeter.

* * *

A/N: Started a Twitter page for updates on my writings; screenname is **keirdark.** (twitter dot com slash keirdark) **kccreation** is over there too so now you can stalk us both if you wish. :D

I'm halfway (tentatively saying that) done with my man!AkitoxKyou fic (titled "And Love Said No"); I want it to be a oneshot so I haven't posted what I have yet. I'm at a loss as to how to end it, though. ;.; And I feel awkward asking for a beta to hash ideas with simply because I don't want to ruin the story for the person, you know? So I guess if someone out there knows my writing well and is willing to read what I have and suggest endings and whatnot to me, I'm all ears. XD

Also 3/4 done on my Hallowen smut HxYxK fic. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**

Author: Keir

Rating: M

The Gist of Things: More song silliness~ Bumped up the rating.

A/N: Almost everything I wrote this time...is sex. XD Enjoy~ I also accidentally did six songs instead of five, so yay bonus for you! lawl I think I made up for kc not writing oral in her last round of SSR. X3

[etc.] = lyrics I've changed to reflect manxman instead of manxwoman. :P I own none of the songs.

* * *

**Queens of the Stone Age – "Go With the Flow"**

_"[He] said I'll throw myself away. / They're just photos, after all. / I can't make you hang around. / I can't wash you off my skin."_

Hatsuharu grasped the other's wrist, looking for an answer, any answer. "Well?" he asked, shaking the limp cat. How could things have gone this far? He hadn't believed it when Momiji had told him he'd seen the missing cat hanging out down by the docks—the red light district—but now he could see for himself…

Kyou's eyes remained obscured by his bangs. "Look, you either came here for it or you're wasting my time." A tan hand reached out, cupped the bulge in the ox's leather pants. "5,000 yen for a bj. More if you want something else." The younger man startled back, eyes wide. "Well?" the cat hissed, eyes glaring from beneath shaggy bangs. "You want it or not?"

"Kyou, I—" But the cat was already in his wallet, digging out the cash. His wrists were so thin, his cheekbones so prominent. Then those rummaging tan hands were at the ox's belt buckle, stripping him down almost clinically. His back hit the dirty alley wall as he arched, moaning. Those thin, angry lips were around his cock and he burned with shame at enjoying it.

--

**The All-American Rejects – "I Wanna"**

_"I gotta hold you somehow. / I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you; / You wanna touch me too. / Every day but all I have is time. / Our love's the perfect crime!"_

Frantically their hands moved in the darkness, buttons slipping loose, zippers coming undone, clothes slithering off flesh. Kisses were placed any where they could be: cheek, mouth, hands, hair, neck, chest. The taller boy spun the shorter, shoved him against a wall. Kyou gasped at such rough treatment and promptly protested by burying his tongue in Hatsuharu's mouth. A hand flew out to brace them and knocked over the cleaning supplies on a shelf. The pair tensed at the noisy clatter but couldn't keep their hands still, searching out every inch of each other's skin.

There were some merits to doing it in a janitorial closet. Kyou didn't have to be embarrassed about being naked in front of someone and Hatsuharu…well, he was just glad they were going to get it on. The ox ground his hips hard against the cat's, causing them both to moan. They tried to silence each other with kisses to no avail. Hell, the whole school could be out there by now and there would be no way to stop the two of them.

Like hell if Hatsuharu was going to stop in the middle and like hell if Kyou was going to let him.

--

**Unwritten Law – "Mean Girl"**

_"Lookin' like a school girl dressed to kill. / (I'm not in love with you!) / …I need a mean [boy] to knock me off my feet."_

Kyou was in the middle of a screaming fit. It was, perhaps, Hatsuharu's fault for looking at him in that certain way, whatever way that was that Kyou claimed made him pissed off. The cat was hissing and spitting after a fashion, arms gesticulating wildly. The ox stood with his hands in his pockets, a blank look on his face. Kyou had the misfortune to be selected by his classmates to do the "princess" look they'd done to Yuki the year before.

_He doesn't look that bad. Kind of cute, actually, _the ox thought. He sighed soon after the thought past through his mind as Kyou began screeching in a decibel the ox didn't think was possible from a male throat. The dress's extra fabric puffed in a hilarious fashion over the cat's chest with no cleavage to fill it; the ox caught himself looking down into the dress at the older boy's stomach. He almost smirked at the ridiculousness of the cat in a pink, frilly outfit, but to smirk would be to invite more of the cat's scathing punishment.

Now that he looked at him, Kyou really _was _kind of cute. He was trying to be nice and positive about it earlier, but the cat really was cute, even while ranting and raving. His nice tan skin, sweet heart-shaped face, long, pretty lashes…

The ox blanched in horror. It wasn't like he actually _liked_ the cat. He liked Yuki, _Yuki_, the prince who was pretty and intelligent and strong beyond belief. There was only one way to rectify the situation.

"You look fat in that dress, Kyou," the ox said in a bland voice.

The ensuing punch really hurt.

--

**Crazy Town – "Lollipop Porn"**

_"Watch the city steal your soul as the drugs take control / And the problems of the world put your life on hold. / You should have known by now that it just don't stop; / You like that rock hip-hop, you make me grab my crotch."_

Hatsuharu leaned back in the seat of his jeep, mouth falling open silently in the dark. The stars were out and they seemed a thousand times brighter as he stared upward. Everything seemed so blurred and ill-defined next to those stars. Some hip-hop song blared on the radio station Kyou liked, echoing and filling the silence of the overlook of Tokyo. A lethargic smile crossed his lips.

Kyou's face was in his lap, the older boy's mouth working feverishly on his lover's hard length. The black and white-haired boy arched at the feel of Kyou's tongue ring and vipers[1] pressed so hard against the underside of his cock. "You're good at using your mouth, you know." A lazy smile crossed his face.

Blood red eyes slit open, blazing with a deep hunger. Kyou sat up, his back an almost feline arch. He turned to the dashboard, picked up the rolled up yen bill and snorted another white line. He sniffed, rolling his head back and forth and stretching before returning to attending to Hatsuharu's hard need. Pale fingers twined in cinnamon hair; the other boy growled, eyes a silent warning but the younger boy left his hand there.

Two of Japan's greatest yakuza groups' sons fucking in a jeep, Hatsuharu mused, suddenly laughing. The other glanced up, confused by his lover's sudden amusement. Hatsuharu smirked, pulled his angry kitty into a lascivious kiss, then tapped out a white line on a tan collarbone. He leaned over, snorting the cocaine with a blissful sigh before lapping up whatever was left on Kyou's delectable skin.

--

**Limp Bizkit – "No Sex"**

_"It's my ass and your perfume / That make temptation hard to refuse. / So I guess we undressed / To have sex, dirty sex… / Sex has become all I know about you, / Memories of those filthy things that we do."_

Hatsuharu couldn't help himself, couldn't stop this vicious cycle. He needed it, needed the feeling of Kyou in his ass. It was dirty, shameful, and that intoxicating scent of sweat and aftershave and something else spicy and indefinable clouded his judgment. His longer fingers tangled themselves in the sheets, Kyou's breathing ragged and rough above him. The ox admitted to himself that it was also seeing that pleasured face above him, the brows drawn down almost as if concentrating too hard, lips parted and panting. The cat looked like that nowhere else but here in this bedroom.

Or in a deserted classroom, or in the forest, or in Shigure's study. It didn't matter where they fucked, that face was always the same. And Hatsuharu couldn't help but like it, love it. He had tried over and over to say "It' over," "We're done," "It's through," but he could never seem to get the words out. Somehow sex with Kyou erased all thoughts, all memories of words and actions planned until there were just two sweaty, naked bodies lying next to each other.

--

**(Hed) P.E. – "Bartender"**

_"Hey, bartender, hit me with a double / And introduce me to that [boy] with the bubble. / I'm looking for trouble tonight; / No, mama, don't trust me tonight. / 'You be the center, baby, / I'll be the quarterback.'"_

Hatsuharu's vision blurred after the third double shot; he thought better of shaking his head, though. God, it wouldn't do to vomit now. The bartender was staring at him with a disapproving look, but hey, he was paying cash so the guy could just fuck right off. He raised a hand and the bartender frowned but started to pour another double.

God, Rin had left him. Rin had left him after finding out he was a _"fag." _Well, it's not like he was _exclusively_ into boys, but that just wouldn't do anyway. She had slapped him and kicked him to the curb. He needed something to take his mind off it, something distracting, something _fun._ He hadn't had fun in a while, not around Rin.

The bartender set down his almost-forgotten double shot and Hatsuharu ran his fingers over the glass for a moment, eyes studying the length of the bar when they landed on an untamed mop of blazing hair. His interest piqued, he waved the bartender over again. The man scowled, looking aggravated; his nametag read 'Yuki.' "Look, you're not getting another double shot until—"

"Do you know him?" Hatsuharu interrupted, pointing.

The grey-haired man blinked, looked down the length of the bar. "That's Kyou. He's a regular."

Hatsuharu nodded, felt a smile spread on his face. He downed the fourth double shot and slid off the bar stool, sauntering to where the delicious-looking cinnamon-haired man sat. He set a hand on the other's shoulder, noting how much shorter he was than himself, and brought his lips to an ear. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have a good time." The other man stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "You be the center, baby, I'll be the quarterback," the black and white-haired man suggested lewdly. And he supposed he deserved what he had coming.

* * *

[1] Vipers are piercings on the sides of the tongue, to the left and right of the normal central tongue piercing.


End file.
